Gorajo
This page serves as a source of information about the Gorajo (pronounced Gora-ho) race as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. If you or someone you know feels this page is incomplete in any way, please do not hesitate to contribute as best you can. A Brief History Gorajo were originally brought to Gielenor by Bilrach around 1890, 4th Age. Little is firmly known about the history of Gorajo on their home plane and its history. A few Gorajo, however, do reveal small pieces of information about the society they originate from. At birth, a Gorajo is given a caste title rather than a name, such as "stormbringer" or "worldbearer." These titles designate the paths of study that individual Gorajo will follow and the purpose it will go on to serve in the clan. The specialization system seems to be set very firmly in place in their culture. Deviation from traditional Gorajo practices is met with confusion and disbelief, as seen when certain Skinweavers recoil at the thought of healing by eating fish rather than through medical expertise and anatomical knowledge. They also have some kind of system of exile, which they enforce against their Ramokee counterparts. These are Gorajo who have been exiled to live away from their native clan and face the difficult conditions of their home plane without the help of the caste system. Castes This section addresses the various castes that a Gorajo can be born in to. It is highly uncommon for a Gorajo to deviate from the path that they've been placed on and it can be assumed that if one was to do so, it would result in exile. Stormbringer Stormbringers are magic-sensitive Gorajo that are born with magical energy flowing through their veins. They possess such great magical power that they release a pulse of energy when they are born that blinds their mothers and renders them infertile. Stormbringers are capable of levitation and do not need runes to cast magic, much like Mahjarrat, who are also sensitive to magical energy. Bloodrager Gorajo Bloodragers are the melee warrior caste. Bloodragers appear to be the most laid back of the castes besides Deathslingers; one Gorajo claims that the other castes are burdened by duty and oaths, while a Bloodrager's only task is to protect their clan and serve Challem. Skinweaver Skinweavers are the healers of the Gorajo. They tend to livestock, cure crops, and other beings that are in need of a healer. Like Stormbringers, Skinweavers have the ability to levitate and possess great magical power. The Ramokee Skinweaver that created the Polypore Dungeon serves as an example of how powerful a Skinweaver can become. Deathslinger The long-range combatants of the Gorajo are known as Deathslingers. They appear to use throwing weapons in combat. Little is known about them besides this. Worldbearer Gorajo Worldbearers take their job the most seriously, compared to the other castes. Their role in society is to carry the burdens (tools, tents, food, weapons, etc.) of others on their backs; they also fill the role of a cook in Gorajo society. They believe that by spending their life working hard and acting with selflessness, they will be reincarnated as a "free" animal when they die. Worldbearers take offense to one offering to carry their weight for them, as they believe it's a job that only they can do, and doing otherwise would harm their honour. Special Worldbearers are also responsible for carrying the blind mothers of Stormbringers. Hoardstalker Hoardstalkers are scavengers and blacksmiths. They are responsible for gathering raw materials for building and forging tools, weapons and equipment for their comrades. They are often light and fragile, thus not suited for a combat role; but they are known for being agile, fast and smart. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about the Gorajo that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. * Rather than having names, Gorajo individuals are addressed by their caste title. This always includes their specialization, and is usually accompanied by a level of expertise. These levels are, in order, cub, little, naive, keen, brave, naabe, wise, adept, and sachem. Those who have been exiled have no level rank, and are instead just called "ramokee." * In terms of appearance, the Gorajo have solid white eyes, goat-like horns on their heads rather than hair, three-fingered hands with claws, and hooved feet. They are also noticeably shorter than humans. Skinweavers and Stormbringers also have the capacity to float, much like the moonclan tribe. * It is possible to summon a Gorajo to Gielenor, though the only place this is known to work to date is in Daemonheim, where the Mahjarrat Bilrach accidentally opened a portal between realms. * Gorajo are capable of using telekinesis; as seen with the Gorajo Hoardstalker. * Members of the Gorajo, particularly Ramokee, have proven themselves able to adapt to live on Gielenor for extended periods of time - without a summoning master keeping them on the plane. This is seen both in Daemonheim and the Polypore dungeon. *Gorajo have their own language, but are also capable of using the common tongue. This is especially true when interacting with accomplished summoners. Often, when a Gorajo uses commonspeak, the conversation is interspersed with Gorajo-native terms. *It is possible for a member of this race to exist outside Daemonheim, though the method for making this happen are not clearly established. *Gorajo have heightened intuitive senses and can feel magical forces in the air. Debated Lore This section addresses details about Gorajo in Runescape that are still subject to speculation and discussion. This can be either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). * Some roleplayers guess that Gorajo history is marked by some kind of major exposure to natural magic forces that permanently affected the entire race and their descendants, giving them keen sensitivities to magic and its technical advantages. This would not be unlike the Moonclan tribe's exposure to the Stone of Jas. * It seems safe to theorize that another mahjarrat, or similarly powerful portal mage, could open a portal to the Gorajo realm and establish stable contact and interaction with the tribe outside of Daemonheim. * It is currently unkown who or what Challem is, but it can be assumed that it is a god or higher being that the Gorajo worship. * It is not known if any Gorajo besides Stormbringers and Skinweavers can levitate. Although, if their levitation is possible due to their telekinesis, it would be assumed that it's possible. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their Gorajo characters but that aren't actually seen in Gorajo beings on Runescape. * While Gorajo have proven to be capable of adapting to live on Gielinor without a summoner, that is not to say that a Gorajo, suddenly displaced from its home plane with no summoner commanding it, would be perfectly at peace with the situation. This is possible, but the more likely reaction to the strange plane would be alarm and confusion. * Like all familiars, when summoned as a spirit to a summoner, the Gorajo seem totally accustomed to the situation. Alarm and anger at being summoned would be an unusual result. Gorajo Words This section is under development, and is somewhat restricted due to a lack of lore. Other Info * Gorajo seem to be most closely tied to Native American culture, much in the way that werewolves are tied to Russian and Karamja's tribefolk are tied to African cultures. Noteable Gorajo This section addresses important Gorajo in both the game and in Roleplay. *Ramokee Skinweaver: She is the creator of the Polypore Dungeon, and the fungal beings that inhabit it. *Gorajo hoardstalker: The guardian of the sinkholes. *Jerara Zaltana: A Ramokee and loyal member of the Dragonkin Worshippers. He serves as the Atinaese of the Dragonkin Worshipper Military. Category:Guides Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Gorajo Category:Incomplete Articles